


I've Always Got An Ace Up My Sleeve

by thesimplicityofblue



Series: take the ace out of space and all you have is sp [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ace Keith, Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Keith (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, also ace pidge, extreme fluff, i cant bring myself to hurt them, i hate high school, idk why i started this i have homework, im writing this bc i need asexual representation, lance is accepting, that sweet sweet ace friendship, why do i like high school au's so much??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesimplicityofblue/pseuds/thesimplicityofblue
Summary: It's a dangerous game to catch feelings for a friend, but you can't exactly pick and choose who you fall for, now can you?





	I've Always Got An Ace Up My Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> I am an asexual just trying to get by.

Keith liked to think he was subtle when he looked at Lance. Really, he should have known that their friends would eventually pick up on the fact that he may or may not have been crushing _hard_ on Lance for a couple of months now. Keith, of course, refused to admit this fact to himself even though it was pretty obvious. Keith was avoiding admitting his crush because of one simple fact: He was ace.

It wasn't like he was _ashamed_ per se, he just wanted to keep it on the down low until a better time to mention it came up. Pidge knew, of course, and both of them had already formed their own little ace club. Keith knew he was pretty lucky to have a friend that understood him, but the problem was _Lance_. Lance was the source of all of Keith's problems. Lance with his stupidly contagious laugh and his slightly crooked grin and Keith really can't be expected to handle all of it at once, but he does anyway. Maybe with a little too much enthusiasm, but he's just surprised Pidge and Hunk didn't catch on sooner. The subject of Keith's attention seemed blissfully aware, and Keith wanted to keep it that way. For now. It's a dangerous game to catch feelings for a friend, but you can't exactly pick and choose who you fall for, now can you?

Today's lunch block was where Keith really knew he was screwed. Nothing overly significant happened, but Keith just _knew_. He didn't even realize until he was walking to his final class after lunch with the whole crew who conveniently (or inconveniently, Keith was really debating on which one it was) had the same class. It didn't hit him like a ton of bricks, more like something really heavy sat on his chest. His internal struggle was briefly noted by Pidge.

"Keith, are you alright? Your face looks a little funny," she says, thankfully out of earshot of the other two.

"I... might be having a crisis."

Pidge looked sightly taken aback by the information, but after following Keith's gaze (he didn't even realize he was staring) she quickly understood the implication in his words and smiled.

*****

Why, why, _why_ did the sun have to be out? Lance sat directly next to a very large window and the sunlight was framing Lance's face a little too nicely. He was laughing at something Hunk said and Keith was dying. Feelings weren't really his thing, so when he caught them he tended to suffer. So now he was not only suffering, but Pidge kept on glancing his way and smirking. He was glad when the teacher finally looked up from his computer long enough to start class. Pidge immediately pulled out a notebook which they all used to continue the conversation. Basically passing notes but with a full notebook. Pidge flipped past the previous conversations and landed on a blank page. She took out a pen and scribbled something, and then passed it to Hunk. Keith didn't think much of it; He stared out the window at the trees and how the leaves moved in the breeze. He was pushed out of his thoughts when Lance handed him the notebook. Keith looked down.

_can the 4 of us hang this weekend?? Matt's going on a campus tour at some uni and I'm taking full advantage that he'll be out of the house_ said the green writing. Pidge' signature color.

_I'm down_ replied Hunk's orange pen.

_yeeesssssss_ said Lance's blue one.

Keith scribbled a quick affirmative with his red pen and passed it back to Pidge. Pidge scribbled something else down, but before she passed it Keith noticed she slipped a small folded piece of paper on top of the notebook. Hunk wasn't slick enough when he slipped it under his desk. Keith shot Pidge a questioning look, but she ignored him. This was suspicious. It was a few minutes of Hunk and Lance whispering before Keith felt a tap on his leg; Looking up, Keith saw Lance holding out a slip of paper. Keith wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him, or if he actually saw a slight blush on Lance's cheeks. He took the paper, confused, and opened it.

_Do you maybe want to hang out sometime? Ya know, just the 2 of us?_ said a blue pen.

Oh. Holy. Cheeseballs. Lance asked him out. Keith scribbled his reply.

*****

And as it turns out, Lance didn't mind one bit that Keith was asexual.

**Author's Note:**

> Open ending. This was a little shorter than expected but I need sleep. Anyway! If you liked it, please let me know! Love y'all!! ~Blue


End file.
